Rikudou no Megami
by Damix96
Summary: What if Nagato's group went to tell jiraiya they were alive and found a certain blonde kid? timeline is definitely way off considering yahiko died i believe before jiraiya trained minato but whatever i like my idea fem!naruto


Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto

* * *

Prologue  
(Yahiko's POV)

* * *

It was a dark rainy day in the village of Konohagakure No Sato when, as I walked through the village. I was looking for my old master the one who trained me in the art of the shinobi, Jiraiya The Gama Sennin or Toad Sage. While walking I hear cries of pain following the sound I find a group of peop- no let me rephrase that, find a group of monsters beating a child Because no person in their right mind would beat a child saying stuff like "How do you like this demon still not sorry for what you did huh? I know how to make you pay!" Suddenly instead of trying to punch or kick the child he pulls out a kunai and my eyes widen as he attempted to stab the child between the eyes. Key word attempted as i saw him doing this i raised my right hand and exclaimed "Shinra Tensei!" the man and his kunai went flying. I walked up to him yelling "What the hell are you doing to this child?!" the man who attempted to stab him says "Why did you help the demon we were about to end its lif for good?!" "What i see here is not a demon but a small child! What has you convinced he's a demon?" "It's the Kyubi no Youko the Yondaime Hokage sealed it into that for-" Was all he could say as a kunai impaled his head between the eyes ironic how that works.

* * *

(Kakashi POV)

* * *

I was looking for Naruto because I couldn't find him or his Chunin guard when i heard arguing I went to check it out when i got there i heard "-daime hokage sealed it into that for-" was all he could get out before my kunai impaled him between the eyes as soon as it hit i said "Sakuraba Shohei(1) the punishment for revealing an S-class secret is death." and it seemed he was the only ninja in their group he was also Naruto's Chunin Guard also as soon as i said that everyone ran away but one cloaked figure and Naruto not that it mattered i memorized their faces with the Sharingan. I jumped down from the roof I've been standing on and asked "Why didn't you run with them?" surprisingly it was naruto who answered in a pained voice "Inu-nii he stopped the bad man from hurting me too much. I heard him say "shinra tensei" and the man flew down the alley." i sighed and said "Naruto want to see Jiji?"with the response "Ya" i turned to the hooded figure and said "Excuse me-""Yahiko."Yahiko but can you come with me to see the Hokage?""he getting a "Yes." from Yahiko

* * *

(Yahiko POV)

* * *

I walked with the dog ANBU to the Hokage's office with him carrying the blonde when suddenly the Inu ANBU stopped and knocked on a door saying "Excuse me, Hokage-sama" getting a "Come in." as a response when we were inside Inu stated "I was going to take my shift of watching over Naruto but when i got there neither Naruto or hi guard Sakuraba Shohei were there i started searching when I heard yelling i went towards the yelling to find Sakuraba revealing an S-class secret-" he was cut off at this by Naruto asking "Is it true am I the Kyubi?" the Hokage sighed before saying "Excuse me mr?" "Yahiko." "But what you are about to hear is an S-class secret," the Aged Hokage paused for a moment sighing "5 years ago this village was attacked by the Kyubi No Youko, The Fourth Hokage knowing you couldn't kill a biju sealed its power in an infant, that infant was you Naruto, Now that doesn't make you the Kyubi it makes you its jailer, you're the only thing keeping the kyubi from destroying the village. Tell me everything that happened Naruto." "I was laying on my bed when the man jumped in to my room from the window I ran out the door trying to get away him and some others beat me for a while then the man pulled out a kunai about to stab me when Yahi-san(2) said "shinra tensei" and the man flew over to the wall his kunai only scratching my eye" at that everyone but naruto including myself gasped but Naruto continued on "then we reach where Inu-nii talked about." Dog went up to Naruto and said "Let me see your eye." Naruto then said "Okay."and looked at Dog who looked Naruto in the eye through his mask he then asked "Naruto can you see out of your the eye that was scratched?" Naruto frowned then said "No" I then asked "Why did you even need to ask." him shouldn't that be obvious even with the biju healing him?" The Hokage sighed and said "Naruto is from a clan famous for their healing, I wouldn't be surprised if everything else already healed." I frowned a clan famous for their healing i didn't know konoha had one well they were allied with-" I gasped and Naruto exclaimed "I'm from a clan?! And ya im fine now." and the hokage said "Yes the-" i cut him off "Uzumaki clan, Right?" and the hokage said "Yes. you have experience with them?" and I said "Yes my friends name is Nagato Uzumaki.

* * *

(Sarutobi POV)

* * *

'I'm positive I heard the names Yahiko and Nagato before but where?' then I gasped "You're one of Jiraiya's students" Yahiko said "Yes as were my friends Nagato and Konan." "You were said to have died fighting Sanshouo No Hanzo." he chuckled "Technically I did." "Then how are you here?" "Nagato has the Rinnegan," multiple gasps filled the room "So Jiraiya hasn't told you his student had the Rinnegan? Well as I was saying the Rinnegan has the power to bring back the dead." "There has to be a cost no power like that is free." "Multiple costs honestly like," he pulled his hood down "I have to keep these piercings in because they constantly draw Chakra from Nagato and it takes a great deal of pain for the rinnegan to activate, makes me wonder why isn't Naruto's rinnegan active it is an Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai. i would guess some kind of suppresion seals. Though back to the topic I can't go to far from Nagato and during the fight Nagato lost te ability to move his legs so he has a special thing to walk for him its to big to enter a village in it without looking suspicious. Thats why hes not with me. I came here hoping to ally Ame with Konoha and to tell jiraiya we're alive is he here?" "No But Jiraiya should be her tomorrow, Also to form an Alliance you must speak with the Fire Daimyo." Naruto suddenly spoke up "you said "Nagato Uzumaki" does that mean i have family?" Yahiko gains a soft look saying "Yes would you like to meet him?" "Can I Jiji?" 'hm maybe they could take naruto to their village to train him I'd also ask about Kakashi and Ringoing as well' "Sure as long as we're all allowed to go Yahiko-san?" "That should be fine, follow me."

* * *

(Nagato POV) (A tree similar to the one from the anime)

* * *

"Konan?" "Yes, Nagato?" "Yahiko said "to be Prepared."" "What did he do?" "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me anythin else." suddenly there was a knock on the tree and Yahiko called in then konan opened the tree and yahiko walked in with three other people and said "Nagato meet Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

(1) Random Name

(2) Everyone Naruto likes will have a nickname for example konan will either be ko-chan or kona-chan nagato either na-san nato-san or naga-san I might change yahiko's nickname


End file.
